


Cause you, you're my everyday (Good to me)

by zenpaw



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Omega Lee Sangyeon, Praise Kink, Pregnant Lee Sangyeon, Rimming, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenpaw/pseuds/zenpaw
Summary: Sangyeon is feeling insecure as his pregnancy changes his body so Jacob shows him how much he appreciates him.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Cause you, you're my everyday (Good to me)

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5:30 AM. Here we are. Yeah so this is really just Sangyeon getting destroyed by Jacob. There’s some plot cushion but that’s not what you’re here for. Please enjoy this!
> 
> The title is from the song Good to Me by Seventeen.

“Hurry up sweetheart! We’re going to be late soon!” Jacob called from the living room. 

“I’ll do my best! Don’t worry.” Sangyeon yelled back, trying to hurry up. He’d been off the whole morning, ever since he’d woken up late. Jacob had gotten back to their apartment recently and had had to remind him that they had plans. So here he was, frantically going through his closet to find an outfit that would make some semblance of sense. 

He picked out a shirt and jeans and quickly got dressed up. But his jeans wouldn’t go past his hips, his favorite pair was officially too small for him. His gaze strayed to the mirror across the room and down to his stomach. His bump was beginning to appear ever so slightly and that also hindered the way the jeans fit, he observed. He scoffed dismissively and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants instead. Naturally, they fit him much better, and after another pause, he tugged on a sweatshirt in place of his shirt. 

Another call from Jacob to hurry up reminded him of their situation, and he grabbed his bag and face mask and left their bedroom. Jacob was already fully ready to go and seeing how his face lit up when he saw Sangyeon appear distracted Sangyeon from his overthinking. 

fast forward to the present:

That was a week and a half ago, Sangyeon thought. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that moment, even though it was so small and insignificant. It felt like a life-changing event but Sangyeon knew it didn’t matter at all. 

But as he walked home, it didn’t leave his mind. When he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor, he saw his vague reflection in the metallic sheen of the elevator’s walls. His baby bump and increasingly wide hips were barely visible but he couldn’t ignore it. The doors opened and he walked through the hallway, his mind empty yet full at the same time. 

When Sangyeon let himself into the apartment, he noticed that the lights were on and that the air smelled like vanilla. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and headed towards him. 

“Hello, sweetheart. How was your day Sangyeon?” Jacob asked him as he was taking off his shoes. 

“It was fine. Nothing exciting or anything. Just, just average.” Sangyeon said, trailing off slightly as he was lead into the kitchen. Jacob took his bag off his shoulders and put on the counter for him. Sangyeon stared at him as he did so. 

“Why do you look so dumb-founded, sweetheart?” Jacob asked in slight concern. 

“I thought you were going to work late,” Sangyeon said. Jacob laughed slightly and sat Sangyeon at the dinner table. It was set with their “nice” dishes and there were wine glasses in place of normal ones. Two cans of cola were beside them in place of actual wine. 

“I decided not to. To be honest, you’ve seemed a little off recently and I wanted to do something nice that would cheer you up hopefully.” Jacob told him. Sangyeon thought he had done okay at hiding it but Jacob had caught onto his mood, as always. 

“Thank you. This is nice.” Sangyeon said. 

“Don’t get your hopes up too much. I didn’t make anything fancy, just carbonara ramen.” Jacob said, and set the pan done on the table. It smelled and looked amazing. 

Sangyeon was about to serve himself when Jacob did for him. He looked up and saw that his mate was looking at him with concern.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sangyeon asked.

“I mean, you avoided what I said. Is everything okay?” Jacob asked him. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Sangyeon lied. In reality, he was thinking about when he could’ve possibly betrayed what he was thinking. Was it when he refused Jacob’s offer of going clothes shopping together? His seemingly invisible reluctance when it came to talking about anything related to their baby? When he said he didn’t want any boba tea but he did? 

“Sangyeon you’re lying through your teeth. We’ve been together for seven years you know I can tell when you try to lie,” Jacob said disapprovingly. “You can tell me what’s going on Sangyeon, I promise. I would never be angry or disappointed at you for sharing your feelings. Please tell me?” Jacob pleaded. 

Sangyeon looked down at his lap, knowing he couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not this, I’m grateful that you did this. It’s just, just that.” Sangyeon paused to take a deep breath. He was already crying, this was off to a great start. 

“Oh honey, it’s okay. Take your time.” Jacob said. He got up and hugged Sangyeon gently. It took a few minutes for Sangyeon to stop crying but he continued once he had.

“My favorite pair of jeans, they, they don’t fit anymore. My hips are too big, and my bump, it’s showing already. I’ve barely gained any weight but I feel gross. My symptoms are, are, messing me up.” Sangyeon added quietly. The moment he finished his tears came back again. Jacob patted his back softly. 

The two were silent for a few minutes, Jacob let his omega cry it out rather than him trying to push him to speak again. But Sangyeon thought the silence meant the other omega was disappointed in him. When Sangyeon started to apologize Jacob shushed him gently. 

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong. I’m not disappointed. I’m glad you told me. I’ve got you. What do you need right now?” Jacob asked. 

“My head hurts. And my legs. I want to lie down.” Sangyeon said quietly.

“Of course sweetheart. We can eat later. I’ll carry you to the bedroom.” Jacob said. He moved away slightly and hoisted Sangyeon up into his arms. Sangyeon hugged him right away and rested his head on his mate’s chest. Being held by his mate felt right and he calmed down again, soothed by Jacob’s comforting scent. 

He was laid down on the bed and Jacob sat next to him and entwined their hands. Sangyeon closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed with a deep sigh. When his tears stopped and his breathing was back to normal, he opened his eyes. The amount of love and concern in Jacob’s eyes as he looked down at him almost made him start crying for the third time.

“I wish I didn’t feel so shitty. Even the small changes feel like the end of the world.” Sangyeon said honestly. He looked at his small, delicate bump and then refocused on Jacob.

“I get it Sangyeon. I mean, not personally but you know. I understand.” Jacob said. Sangyeon smiled at him tiredly. 

“Can you, can you compliment me? I know that, realistically, what I’m going through is normal and fine but I just can’t shake, my, my insecurity.” Sangyeon asked shyly. 

“Of course sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Jacob told him. 

“Thank you, love,” Sangyeon said.

“No, thank you. It wasn’t easy for you to share this but you did. I’m proud of you.” Jacob said. Sangyeon blushed deeply already.

“I admire you so much. Being pregnant is a challenge but you’re doing well. You’re so cute. Your bump is still small but you protect our baby subconsciously.” Jacob said. Sangyeon watched his mate lay his hands on his bump and shivered when he stroked it gently.

“You’re still incredibly attractive, and sexy, and beautiful, even if you don’t feel like it,” Jacob said, tracing a heart onto his mate’s bump. “I love waking up beside you every day and seeing you smile when you wake up. Ever since you started sleeping on your back I see your bump every morning and I get to tell myself that I did that. I don’t know if I can put how much I love you into words.” Jacob said. All Sangyeon could do was blush at his mate’s words, knowing if he tried to cover his face Jacob wouldn’t let him.

“I would give you the world if I could. You deserve it. I’m so lucky to have met you all those years ago. You’re my soulmate. I love everything about you.” Jacob said. He would’ve kept going on but a small whine caught his attention. 

He looked at his mate and saw how red his face was. Sangyeon was smiling widely, and his scent also showed how happy he was but Jacob also detected the smallest hint of arousal in his scent. 

“You really like it when I compliment you huh? You don’t have to reply, I know you would say yes. We both know much they affect you but I wouldn’t have thought such innocent ones would fit the bill.” Jacob said. 

“I can’t help it. We haven’t done anything since I told you about my pregnancy. It’s been three months, that’s too long.” Sangyeon reminded him. 

“I don’t want to force you. Are you sure about this?” Jacob asked. Sangyeon whined again and his scent got stronger as if to answer his question.

“I’m very sure. My hormones have made me incredibly horny. I need you.” Sangyeon answered.

“How do you want me then?” Jacob asked. He tried to remain calm but Sangyeon felt Jacob’s scent getting stronger too.

“Whatever you want. I can use our words if I don’t like it.” Sangyeon said. Jacob swallowed heavily.

“Okay sweetheart. That sounds good.” Jacob said. He moved up the bed and leaned over Sangyeon so that they could make eye contact. Jacob kissed him softly and heard Sangyeon whine into it. He moved down his mate’s neck and focused on where he’d marked him. 

Jacob stroked his mate mark softly which elicited a moan from Sangyeon. 

“Let me undress you, love,” Jacob asked softly. 

“Of course,” Sangyeon said. With permission granted Jacob didn’t waste time. Jacob lifted the hem of his mate’s shirt up and with Sangyeon’s help, tugged it off. That uncovered Sangyeon’s heaving chest and of course, his bump. Jacob stroked it gently and kissed it before moving down. 

Sangyeon lifted his hips to make it easier for Jacob to take his sweatpants off. Once Jacob had tossed both articles of clothing away he sat between Sangyeon’s legs to simply admire him. 

His omega was a work of art, Jacob thought. 

“You’re perfect love. So beautiful, and all mine.” Jacob said. Sangyeon moaned at that and blushed again. Jacob stroked his mate’s thighs and squeezed them softly. 

Sangyeon’s thighs were an erotic spot Jacob loved to take advantage of. With just praise and some attention to his thighs, Sangyeon was already hard, and his cock was dripping onto his stomach.

“You weren’t lying when you said your hormones were making you horny. I’ve barely done anything and you’re already hard for me.” Jacob said. Sangyeon just whined in response, knowing his mate was fully right. 

“How about your hole? Let’s see. Legs up love.” Jacob ordered. Sangyeon obliged and moved his legs up and Jacob grabbed a pillow quickly. He used it to lift up Sangyeon’s hips and expose his hole. Jacob moved back and pulled Sangyeon’s legs apart further, and let them go so Sangyeon could find a comfortable position to rest them in. 

He looked at the view he had and paused to admire it. His mate was already wet, his hole pulsing with clear slick; there was some leaking out to make his rim wet. Jacob glided his fingers around Sangyeon’s rim and poked one in slightly so he could slick up his fingers.

Sangyeon whined high in his throat as his mate worked on pleasing him. Jacob thought vaguely his mate’s noises were one of the best things he could ever hear. He slowly worked one finger into his mate’s body and savored the sweet moans and whines he got his mate to make as he worked. 

Once he’d gotten another finger in, Jacob crooked them to try and find his mate’s prostate. The moment he hit it Jacob knew by Sangyeon’s reaction. A high pitched moan tumbled from his mate and his hips twitched. Jacob focused on it and stroked it gently, watching Sangyeon’s chest heave with every breath and his cock continue to drip as he lavished attention to his mate’s prostate. 

Rather than add another finger, Jacob took them both out, which made Sangyeon whine in protest. Instead, he leaned in and licked his mate’s wet hole. Sangyeon whined out his name which egged Jacob on further. 

He poked his tongue into the hole. He could taste the sweet slick and thrust his tongue in and out slowly. Every thrust made Sangyeon whine and the sweet sounds went straight to Jacob’s head. He went harder and snuck a hand up Sangyeon’s body to wrap it around his hard cock. 

Sangyeon positively keened at the double action and with the way his body tensed up Jacob knew he was close. He pumped his cock slowly and focused on eating his mate out at the same time. 

After a few minutes Sangyeon tensed more, his hole clenched around Jacob’s tongue and he came hard. Jacob went on slowly to help his mate through his orgasm. Eventually, Sangyeon pushed his head away gently and Jacob withdrew. He took his hand off Sangyeon’s cock and sat up again.

Sangyeon was a sight to behold. His neck and chest were flushed beautifully and he’d come over his bump. His eyes were closed and he was panting softly. There was drool around his mouth and Jacob couldn’t help but feel proud knowing he’d fucked his mate so well. 

He stood up and went to the connected bathroom so he could get what he needed to clean Sangyeon up. He wet a cloth with warm water and grabbed the pack of wet wipes for good measure. Jacob entered their room again and saw that Sangyeon was slowly recovering. 

He sat down beside him and wiped his stomach with a wet wipe, then the cloth. Gently, Jacob moved on and gave the same treatment to his cock and hole. Sangyeon whimpered softly as he did. Jacob gave him a gentle kiss in response.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart,” Jacob promised and went back into the bathroom. He threw away the wipe, put the cloth in the hamper, and quickly cleaned himself up. He grabbed a water bottle from the cabinet and went back to his mate.

Sangyeon watched him and closed his eyes when Jacob laid beside him. 

“Here love, drink some of this for me,” Jacob said gently, and twisted the cap off of the water bottle to hold it up to Sangyeon’s lips. Sangyeon obliged and Jacob helped him drink about half before he was done and then set the bottle on the nightstand. 

Sangyeon laid his head on Jacob’s chest and grabbed one of his hands contently. He purred softly but Jacob could tell he was too tired to speak. That was fine with him. The two relaxed fully and laid together for a while, not speaking just basking in each other’s presence. Eventually, they both fell asleep cuddled together, the fact that their dinner was still out totally forgotten. Jacob just hoped Sangyeon knew how much he loved him, that was all that mattered to him at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end congratulations! I hope you liked it because this fanfic took a piece of my soul from me. 
> 
> The fandom needs more SangCob and I took it upon myself to add some. And that’s on periodt! Thanks for reading!


End file.
